rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak and Dagger
Cloak and Dagger is the tenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 255th episode overall. It aired on July 14th, 2014. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Tucker *Simmons *Grif *Caboose *Sarge *Washington *Donut *Lopez *Carolina *Epsilon * Doc (Flashback only) New Republic *Palomo (Flashback only) *Kimball (Flashback only) *Rogers (Mentioned in flashback) Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Donald Doyle (Mentioned only) Other *Locus *Felix *Jackson *Mercenary Team Plot At the F.A.C. Outpost 37, the Reds and Blues reveal to each other that the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus aren't who they seem and inform each other on the events they have experienced over the past few weeks. Simmons explains that he, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose have been promoted to Captains and have made friends with the rebels. Washington explains that he, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez have also made allies with the Federal Army and concludes that both factions are guilty of their actions in the war. Wash then decides that by having Doyle and Kimball speak to each other, the opposing sides may come to an understanding and be able to end the war. Suddenly, Simmons notices that the alarms have stopped, prompting the group to run outside and find no guards in sight. As they investigate, a Fed approaches Sarge for help but is quickly shot and disintergrated in front of his eyes. As more Feds continue to be eliminated by an unknown group of soldiers, the Reds and Blues are suddenly trained by laser sights, forcing them to stand down. Locus and his team of mercenaries reveal themselves to them and the former aims his sniper at Wash. Coincidentally, Felix arrives and intercepts the shot. Felix then asks Tucker for the grende he is hiding, in which Tucker gives it to him. However, instead of retaliating, Felix reveals that he and Locus are working together, shocking the group. Felix then explains that he tricked them in order to gain information and made them believe they were valiant soldiers to do so. He then adds that he and Locus were hired by an unknown superior to clear Chorus of its inhabitants, and were responsible for certain events that escalated the civil war on the planet to complete their mission. Locus then stops Felix from continuing and attempts to kill the Blood Gulch Crew. However, one of the mercenaries attacks Locus and his men and soon combats Felix, the latter confused as to who the soldier is. The Reds and Blues then open fire on the mercenaries, while the female soldier battles Felix. After Felix stabs her with his Combat Knife, the female soldier retreats. As Locus prepares to kill the Reds and Blues, the female mercenary uses a Teleportation Cube to escape with the group, with Emily Grey running into the cube's radius. With the group now gone, Locus tells Felix to call Control. Meanwhile, the Reds, Blues, and Emily emerge at an unknown location, where Carolina and Epsilon reveal themselves, happy to see their friends again. Upon seeing Church, Tucker angrily charges towards him, but hits the ground after going right through him. Transcript Coming soon... Gallery 12 10 00002.png 12 10 00003.png S12E10 Promo Image.jpg 12 10 00020.png 12 10 00006.png 12 10 00007.png 12 10 00010.png 12 10 00011.png 12 10 00012.png 12 10 00013.png 12 10 00015.png 12 10 00016.png 12 10 00017.png 12 10 00018.png 12 10 00019.png Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 8.42.46 PM.png 12 10 00021.png 12 10 00023.png 12 10 00024.png Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the secrecy and espionage involving the mercenaries within the Civil War. It could also be a reference to Carolina who spied on the group as one of their own. *This episode ultimately reveals that Locus, Felix, and their fellow mercenaries have been orchestrating the Chorus Civil War to continue in order to eradicate the planet's population for an unknown party. Additionally, it's revealed they are responsible for the deaths of the previous leaders of the New Republic and possibly the Federal Army. *Carolina's and Epsilon's reveal is a reference to a tradition in the series where a character, normally Tex, makes a grand appearance in the tenth episode of a season. In addition, Carolina uses her Adaptive Camouflage to make her armor color black/steel, similar to Tex's armor color. * Carolina is once again wearing the Halo 4 armor combination she wore at the end of Season 10, after re-appearing in her old Halo 3-era armor at the end of Season 11. *Caboose's comment about "his insides being outside" indicates that teleporting is a similar experience to the one described in the Halo universe."...his guts had been untwisted, and then dumped back into his body, inside out." Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 316 * When the mercenaries start aiming their laser sights on the Reds and Blues, they appear to not be aiming at Caboose and Lopez. * Felix mentions that "If it were up to me, I'd just nuke this place from orbit". This is a reference to the 1986 film Aliens, in which the character Ripley states "I say we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure." Video S12E10 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 12